Stephen Squirrelsky's Wacky Races Episode 2
http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/Wacky-Races/Episode-002-Creepy-Trip-to-Lemon-Twist?id=22355 (the episode begins) Announcer: And now here they are. The most favorite drivers to ever whirl their wheels in Stephen Squirrelsky's Wacky Races. Competing for the title of the world's wackiest racers. (the title is seen) Announcer: The cars are coming to the starting line. First we have Stephen Squirrelsky and his partnership girlfriend, Sandy Cheeks in their nutty car. (Stephen and Sandy are seen) Announcer: Next coming into position is Andrew Catsmith in his cabless car. Up next is Robert Cheddarcake in his old cheese wagon truck. (Andrew and Robert are seen) Announcer: Right behind are the Weasels in their favorite cake maker car. And here's Danny Danbul & Olie-Polie Berry. The two characters from their show. (Danny and Olie are seen) Announcer: Oh, and it's Priscilla Skunk, the lovely skunk, who is married to Owen. (Priscilla is seen) Announcer: Next, we have the band racing car with the Cuties, Danny, Einstein, and Stanz. Racing alongside is Sheriff Callie & Sparky in their race horse motorcar, and right on their tail is Emily Storky. (The Cuties, Callie, Sparky, and Emily are seen) Announcer: And there's the three Eds, Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, who are on their motorcycle. (the Eds are seen) Announcer: Sneaking along is that mean machine with those two felines, who have worked for Sailor John, is Trevor Meowy Sr, and his son, Trevor Meowy Jr. (Trevor Sr and Trevor Jr are seen) Announcer: And it looks like they're up to their dirty tricks. (some tricks are seen) Announcer: And they're off! To a standing start. And how come? They're getting chained to some posts by those two stupid felines, who shift into the wrong gear. (BANG!) Announcer: And away they go! On the way out Stephen Squirrelsky's Wacky Races. (the title is seen) (We drived along) (in our vehicles) (We head to Lemon Twist, Nevada) Announcer: As the Wacky Racers thunder toward the next stop in the Wacky Races, the entire town of Lemon Twist, Nevada, turns out to wait for the exciting finish of the race. (The Eds are in the lead) Announcer: At the moment, the Eds are grimly hanging on tight and not willing to let go. It looks like Emily is trying to get by. (They accidently knocked out Emily) Ed: Oops. (laughs) Emily: Oof! Edd: Our mistake, Emily. Eddy: Correct. (We keep driving) Narrator: Now here's Robert coming into first place. And behind him is Priscilla. Oh, and Danny Danbul & Olie-Polie Berry, who are coming too. (Trevor Sr. looks through his telescope_ ) Announcer: Uh-oh. Looks like Trevor Sr and his son are up to no good. Trevor Sr: Here they come now. Trevor Jr: Oh boy. This plan must work in action. And it'd better do so. (They push a boulder off the cliff) (and onto the road) (Robert gasps) Robert: Oh well? It's time I'd spring into action. (Spring pops out) (BOING!) Trevor Sr: Oh drat. (SPLAT!) Trevor Jr: Darn. (pulls his dad out) (Later) Narrator: Later... (We keep driving along) Announcer: In our radar scope, as our heroes go alongside the bank of the river, we find them going into lead to see who will win. (We approach the ghost town) Announcer: As Andrew goes into the lead, they arrive at the Spooky Town Centre. Ghost: Gee, This town is dead as a doornail. Ghost: Yeah. I'd be bored out of my skull. Only if one was needed. (Trevor Sr and Jr drived along) (toward the town) Trevor Jr.: A ghost town. Trevor Sr: That's the most spooky place we've not been to. Let's hope there will be ghosts there. For I'm sure we'll scare those heroes away. (They stop at a tavern and put up a sign saying "Free Root Beer") Trevor Jr: Free Root Beer? That's what guys enjoy. So no-one had better get drunk. (They went in and put sheets over them) Trevor Sr: This should scare them off. (Sparky neighs) Callie: My pleasure. (They went into the tavern) Callie: As long as it's free. Trevor Sr.: Now. Trevor Jr: With pleasure. (Not noticing the ghosts removed the sheets off of them) (and as Callie and Sparky enter) (Trevor Sr. and Jr. meowed and growled) Callie: Can't fool us like that. Ha-ha. (Then they see the ghosts) Callie: Yeow! That are not friendly ghosts, Sparky. Will we go now? (They flee) (and escape) (Trevor Sr and Jr laugh) (until suddenly) Ghost: That was good. (on hearing this) Trevor Sr: Huh? Trevor Jr: Yikes! Trevor Sr.: Run away! Trevor Jr: Gangway! (Later Eds see the tavern) Ed: Oh boy. A tavern. Eddy: Free Root Beer. Edd: Please. (They stop there) (and go inside) Ed: Root beer, Please? Voice: With pleasure. (Root beer mugs are served) Edd: Thanks. (Suddenly the ghost bonked Eddy on the head) Eddy: Ow! Ed: I didn't do it. Edd: Neither did I. Ghost: Ahem. Eddy: Yipes. A dozen ghosts. Ghosts: Booga! Booga! Booga! (as the Eds drink their root beer) (They flee) (and hide) (Ghosts laugh) (with joy) (Someone else is coming) (and is arriving) Ghosts: Huh? (they see someone else approaching) (Priscilla came in) Priscilla: My. What a funny looking tavern. Nice. Root beer. (She goes to the mirror to freshen up) Priscilla: That's more like it. (Her reflection changed into a ghost) Priscilla: Ooh, a ghost! Not good, is it? (She flee) (and hide) Stephen Squirrelsky: What's the matter, Priscilla? Priscilla: I just saw a number of ghosts. Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? Sandy Cheeks: Inside a tavern. Ghost: BOOOOOOO!!! Sandy: So that's why. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang! (Drives off) (they flee) (Later) Narrator: Later (We drived along) Announcer: Meanwhile, coming up behind, are the Cuties, who are ahead in the race. And behind them is Andrew, who is followed by The Eds. Now up in front, I believe the Weasels are ahead. Waldo: Faster. Charles: Right-o. (Danny Danbul speeds it up) (and goes by) Olie: Root beer. Danny: Why, there is root beer. Ghost: Here comes more. Ghost: We'd better hide. (They came in) (as the ghosts hid) (And spook them, Trying to) (do so) (Danny and Olie roars at them) (and frightens them away) (They flee) (in fright) (Later we drive along) Announcer: After scaring the ghosts out of their skin, it's Priscilla in a comfortable lead. (Priscilla pulls a lever) (to do some make up) Announcer: And off Priscilla goes to do some make up while Emily is trying to fix her vehicle up. Emily: Stupid car plane. (tries to fix it) (Perpellier snaps off) (and flies off) Emily: Yeow! (jumps clear) (Trevor Sr. and Jr. were pushing a wall painting) Trevor Sr: This should fool them. Trevor Jr: They'll crash into this painting wall. Trevor Sr: Yeah. And it will work. Trevor Jr.: Here comes Stephen and Sandy. Trevor Sr: This should fool them. (Stephen drives into the painting magically) (with his girlfriend too) Trevor Jr.: What?! Trevor Sr: How did they do that? (A bus drives into Sr) Trevor Sr: Oof! Trevor Jr.: Gees. Announcer: All the drivers are going for position. Hey. It looks like Robert is going to make another action. (His cheese wagon turns into a cheese rocket) (and flies onward) (He went past Emily and the Weasels) Emily: Hey! Weasels: Watch it! Robert: Sorry. Emily: Apology accepted. Announcer: Look out! Robert: I'm looking. I'm looking. (He gasps) Robert: Uh-oh. (Eds drived along) (until BAM!) Eds: Whoa! Robert: Sorry. Announcer: Wait they're still in the race. Eds: Yeehaw! (Callie keeps moving along) Announcer: Now Callie and Sparky are going by. Danny: Oh shoot. Einstein: Shoot? Stanz: Okay. (BAM!) Callie: Uh oh. (BOOM!) (They keep moving along) Announcer: Oh, looks like they got themselves ahead themselves. And it looks like Trevor Sr has his son helping him. Trevor Jr.: Exactly. Trevor Sr: Good work, son. (Danny Danbul goes in high speed) Danny Danbul: Yeehaw! Announcer: Oh, look. The racers are coming in. They're ready for the checking flag since they'll be close. And let's see who will win! (Trevor Sr. and Jr. made it through the finish line) (by cheating) Trevor Sr.: Yes! Trevor Jr: We won! Announcer: Okay. Let the judge demonstrate. You were cheating by being filmed. Trevor Sr.: What? Announcer: And since you were cheating, Priscilla won that race. Other racers came second and third. (Trevor Sr angrily jumps up and down) Trevor Sr: Blast! Trevor Jr.: Oh well. Cheating never pay the bills. Trevor Sr: And never will do. (Scene ends) (and stops) Category:Episodes Category:Stephen Squirrelsky's Wacky Races